Los hombres son de Marte, las mujeres de Venus
by Lore-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con los hombres?...nosotras por naturaleza románticas...ellos rudos dispuestos a mostrar hombría a sus pares...nosotras...soñadoras...dicen que los hombres son de Marte, las mujeres de Venus, planeta del amor...1º CAP, y ellos comienzan a
1.

**Los hombre son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus. **__

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 1º : Los hombres son de Marte. 

            Era la primera vez en que Koushirou y Jou incursionaban en la bebida. Fueron, por decirlo poco, obligados por Yagami Taichi a probar el licor que acompañaba esta reunión masculina, la testosterona invadiendo lo poco y nada que significaba estar encerrado en un cuarto de 3 x 2, con siete personas una al lado de otra, formando un círculo; por supuesto al centro de esta circunferencia la abundancia generosa de alcohol y cigarrillos era grande y las botellas un poco llenas informaban que la reunión estaba en sus primeros minutos. 

            Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi a la casa Ken, luego sucedieron las llegadas de Daisuke y Taichi, Koushirou y en última instancia, aún inseguro de su decisión, Jou.

            Pues, era difícil pensar qué podrían hacer siete hombres con edad promedio de 19 años, en un dormitorio, a las 23.10, un día viernes en la noche. Todos como lo habían prometido, se negaron a ir nuevamente, como si fuera algo sagrado, a la discoteca. Preferían conversar…¿de qué?. 

            -estoy seguro que esa chica sólo quería… - Daisuke rió por efecto del licor que había tomado – yo me hice el desentendido…por supuesto. 

            -¿tú? – la pregunta fue general. 

            -sí, ¿qué me ven?.

            -¿qué estarán haciendo las chicas a esta hora? – preguntó Jou empinando su vaso. 

            -diciendo lo maravillosos que somos – habló Yamato – oh! Que bello se veía Yamato hoy cantando en el salón de música – dijo imitando una voz femenina. 

            -¿vieron a Ken como pateó el balón hasta adentrarlo en el arco? – prosiguió el compañero de wormon. 

            -el balón es lo único que puede adentrar Ken … - le comentó Takeru a Koushirou que por poco escupe algo de cerveza.  El pelirrojo rió. 

            -¡escuché eso! – bramó Ishijouji. 

            Risa general, Ken no había sido el único oyente de aquello. 

            -vamos si es la verdad… - repitió Takeru. 

-y ¿quién lo dice?. Tú no eres una chica para saberlo o no…no puedes opinar. 

            -chicos, chicos – intervino Taichi – olvídenlo. Vinimos para entretenernos…¿más cerveza Izzy? – preguntó el moreno mostrándole la botella. 

            -no, no…después, es temprano. 

            Yagami se sentó sobre la alfombra entre Yamato y Jou. 

            Hasta el momento todos hablaban con quien tenían a un lado y como eran un grupo impar Daisuke fue el elegido para quedarse afuera de las conversaciones. Tomó un cigarrillo del centro y lo acercó a sus labios mirando algo mareado a sus costados. 

            -_que buena reunión_ – pensó sintiéndose out. (fuera).

            -…me dijo que los hombre pensábamos 80% sexo, 20% amor – le explicaba Yamato a Taichi – claro que salí en defensa de nosotros y le respondí que no, que pensábamos 100% sexo. 

            -¿qué te respondió? – quería saber Tai. 

            -se fue, me dejó plantado. 

            -eres un idiota – rió su amigo. 

            -las mujeres creen que nos enamoramos al igual que ellas – trató de entrar en conversación Motomiya. 

            -eso pensé luego – prosiguió Matt – yo no puedo verla y decir, oh! Me enamoré de ti. Debo conocerla, ver qué tan inteligente es…

            -ellas se te acercan por el aspecto físico – dijo Tai – o porque eres un master en algún deporte. 

            -¿sólo ellas? – inquirió Ken – no seamos mentirosos, al menos no aquí que estamos todos juntos…no me van a negar que un buen cuerpo atrae. 

            -por supuesto…pero te vas acercando con sutileza, usando tus encantos – Takeru guiñó uno de sus ojos.

            -este chico aprendió del maestro – Yamato abrazó a su hermano con un brazo y el otro lo levantó. 

            -luego pondría la simpatía… -agregó Ken.

            -eso sí – dijeron al unísono.

            -lo peor es una chica linda y sin gracia…

            -Jun… - murmuró el hermano de la nombrada. 

            -un ejemplo – aprobó Tai. 

            -buen cuerpo, simpatía…¿qué más? – pensaba el de cabello azul en melena. 

            -inteligente – habló Jou. 

            -inteligente… -dijo el resto. 

            -virgen… - alzó el vaso Takeru y el resto, excepto, claro, Izzy y Jou, le siguieron el gesto. 

            -no hay cosa mejor que una chica virgen… - dijo Daisuke luego de darle un sorbo a su trago. 

            -¿por qué? – preguntó Koushirou. 

            -tú como ya tienes experiencia la vas guiando por la senda – contestó Takeru – además tienen esos aires de inocencia que me fascinan.  

            -¿cómo es eso: "cuando '**tú**' tienes experiencia"? – interrogó el hermano de éste. 

            -vamos, Matt – le dijo Tai – T.k. con 17 años cumplidos ayer mismo, ¿sin ninguna experiencia a sus hombros?, por favor. 

            -hey! no eres para nada inocente hermanito…somos unos tigres – rió. 

            -…y de los buenos tigres – él incluyó con sonrisilla sarcástica. 

            -a un lado gatitos – dijeron Tai y Davis. 

            -gatitos ustedes – se defendieron. 

            Algunos continuaron con el tema y otros se dedicaron a darle un buen bajón a los licores y cigarrillos frente a ellos. Entre el grupo los grandes ausentes en las conversaciones que se habían dado hasta el rato, eran los dueños de la sinceridad y el conocimiento. Mudos. Al parecer disentían completamente de los comentarios de sus amigos. 

            Como se dice, "todos los hombres son iguales, cortados con la misma tijera vieja, pero hay veces en que la tijera es cambiada y de ella nacen los afortunados…o ¿nosotras las afortunada de que éstos nazcan?". 

            Por el momento los hermanos Ishida se habían asombrado mutuamente, más Yamato que había visto en el suyo un chico callado, tímido. La sorpresa que se llevó. Debería ser la hora ya de cuidarse las espaldas…ya era hora. 

            -¿y? – preguntó Tai al ver que no lograba escuchar nada interesante -¿de qué podemos hablar?. Las mujeres pueden o no estar incluidas…decisión de ustedes. 

            -hablando de lindos cuerpos…la puerta del vestidor se quedó abierta, ¿lo notaron? – habló Ken. 

            -tercer año de preparatoria…el último… - suspiró Yamato botando humo – si que son lindas a esa edad. El que no lo notó es un idiota. 

            -¿por qué no hablan? – preguntó a Jou y Koushirou, Davis. 

            -no tenemos de lo cual opinar – respondieron a la vez. 

            -¡qué Jou no mienta! – pidió Taichi – lo pude ver caminar despacio por ese lugar anteayer…¿a quien querías ver?. 

            -sí, ¿a quién? saliste de la preparatoria hace años… - dijo Takeru. 

            -¡yo lo sé! – Yamato nuevamente alzó la mano con la cual sostenía lo poco y nada de cigarro que le quedaba – si no me equivoco, aunque lo dudo, es de cabello castaño clarísimo… veamos que más…unos ojos miel…

            -¡claro! – sonrió Ken adivinando – es la única que va en ese grado y la única con esas descripciones…

            -¡¿Tachikawa Mimi?! – exclamó Tai. 

            -exacto… - Matt ingirió el último humo de nicotina. Éste acercó un cenicero y hundió lo que quedaba.  

            El pobre Jou no lograba hacer desaparecer el enrojecimiento. 

            -¡que buena elección! – chifló Daisuke – nadie se la puede con ella…

            -hay que admitir que Mimi ha crecido con belleza y dos grandes dotes – Ishida miró a sus compañeros. 

-Sora no se queda atrás – la incluyó Koushirou que se unió. 

            -buena observación amigo – le dijo Tai - ¿más cerveza?. 

            -no, no, es temprano…

            -¡qué temprano Izumi!, pásame tu vaso…vamos a ver que tanto duras, te harás hombre esta noche…

            -no hay problema en embriagarse – sonrió Ken – mis padres no se aparecen en dos días más. 

            -se escuchó bien, ¿eso fue una invitación para quedarnos, también? – preguntó el compañero de V-mon. 

            -si quieren…

            -¡si queremos…! – contestaron todos. 

            -yo no puedo… - dijo Jou – mañana no puedo faltar a clases.

            -¡mañana es sábado! – Taichi le dio una palmada en la espalda – nadie tiene clases. 

            -yo sí.

            -pero no vas a ir, ten – el moreno le ofreció un gran vaso con algo que no olía a cerveza. 

            -¿qué es?. 

            -tequila mexicana…

            -¿quién trajo eso? – curioseó T.k. 

            -yo, pues T.k. – dijo Yagami – de esta reunión nadie sale sobrio. 

            Los minutos se sucedieron unos tras otros, entre risas, bromas, comentarios que ellos mismos inventaban para hacerse sentir cual más hombre que el otro.

            Dicen que los hombres vienen de Marte…y las mujeres de Venus. Venus representa al amor. Marte, el poder en todas las formas que ésta represente..la fuerza…

            -¡juguemos a algo! – propuso Yamato al ver que las conversaciones volvían a menguar. 

            -¿qué se te ocurre? – preguntó Tai al cual se le comenzaban a notar los tragos de más. 

            -yo tengo cierta listita – Ken hurgó entre los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón – aquí está…

            -no… - exhaló Takeru – la lista que inventamos el año pasado. 

            -¿es esa?…

            -sí, si que nos entretuvimos, ne?

            -claro que sí…gracias a esa lista besé a Sora – sonrió Taichi – si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera pasado nada, nada. 

            -Jou si que la recuerda… - rió Kou' que ya estaba ebrio. 

            -verdad! – recordó Matt – el maldito tuvo que encontrar con los ojos vendados una flor en el cuerpo de Mimi que estaba recostada en el césped, que suerte, Hikari la colocó justo en el escote…

            -es obvio que no jugaremos con esos mandamientos – aclaró Ken – estúpido entre nosotros. 

            -ahora es la hora que alguien diga si es gay o no – dijo Daisuke serio – porque esta podría ser la única oportunidad que él tendría para acercarse a ese otro…

            -¡cállate, idiota! – le gritaron los demás. 

            -era una broma… - se defendió. 

            -bien, bien – los miró Ken – empezaremos de izquierda a derecha…Sr. Yamato Ishida…

            -presente Sr.  Ishijouji… 

            -¿pregunta o mandamiento? – el chico perdió el equilibrio de pronto, pero logró no caerse…simplemente y para ser franco la gran mayoría estaba ebrio o 'mareado'. 

            -pregúnteme no más…

            -¿Número de pregunta?

            -pregunta Nº 19. 

            -ah! – pifiaron los restantes – ¡ya sabemos tu respuesta…!

            De todas formas Ken prosiguió con ésta. 

            -Yamato: "¿lento o rápido?"…

            -A full, amigo…rápido. 

            -mentira – murmuró Takeru a Koushirou – su ex novia no me dijo eso…

            Al contrario de la vez anterior Izzy no logró tragarse el alcohol y lo escupió a la alfombra…mientras trataba de aguantar la risa que aquello le produció. 

            -hey! – dijo Ken – esto es serio – y por segunda vez perdió el equilibrio – no ensucien mi alfombra más de lo que ya está…

            -sigue con las preguntas – animó Jou que había llegado su turno.

            -bien, Kido…¿pregunta o mandamiento?.

            -pregunta…

            -¿número?.

            -Nº 48…

            Los demás rieron, pero el dueño del emblema de la sinceridad no sabía el porqué…

¿A qué se debían todas esas risillas?. Ya iba a saber porqué….

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas:

Bueno, es obvio que las personalidades en algunos la exploté, pero valió la pena…quise mostrar el como algunos chicos ven las relaciones, las mujeres en simples pláticas en un día de reunión. 

Mucho de lo que hay escrito acá fue muchas veces dicho en conversaciones con mis amigos, así que es real, hay hombres que sí ven a las mujeres sólo como un símbolo sexual o algo parecido. 

PERO, no los voy a meter a todos en un mismo saco, porque admito que hay hombres distintos, MUY POCOS, pero lo hay…

CHICAS no se preocupen en el siguiente Cap, viene la embestida por nuestra parte…porque ellas también e reunieron después de ser 'despreciadas' por estos hombres. 

Ah! No incluí a Iori por razones de que no me calzaba con el fic, es todo. Sorry por sus fans.

Acepto review's CONTRUCTIVOS, please ^^

L  o r e – c h a n.

Enero 8, 2002. 


	2. 3

**Los hombre son de Marte y las Mujeres de Venus.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Capítulo 2º : Las mujeres son de Venus. 

Estaban ellas cuatro en el acogedor dormitorio de Tachikawa Mimi. Pensaban, suspiraban…pero en sí ya no estaban hablando demasiado, como hace minutos atrás cuando en medio de la oscuridad un grupo de hombres les había dicho que ésta noche no irían a la discoteca. 

La atmósfera en el lugar era tranquila, pero de todos modos las caras aburridas abundaban sin cesar. La habitación con un color rosa claro impregnado esfumadamente le hacía acogedor y las tenues luces desprendidas de las lamparillas empotradas en la pared daban un sentimiento agradable y por supuesto por la radio esa canción romántica que a más de a una le hace recordar buenos, tristes, nostálgicos recuerdos…

Ellas cinco: Yagami Hikari, Inoue Miyako, Tachikawa Mimi, Takenouchi Sora y Motomiya Jun. Todas repartidas por el sitio…la hermana de Taichi recostada en la alfombra blanca con la cabeza puesta en una confortable almohada con dibujos abstractos y su vista clavada en el cielo del cuarto; Inoue se miraba persistentemente en el grande espejo del dormitorio, tratando, por todos los medios, de que ese pequeño punto rojizo creciera hasta convertirse en una amenaza a su rostro, Jun estaba tirada en la cama de Mimi observando a cada una de sus amigas, Sora hojeaba una revista adolescente y se detuvo en la página del horóscopo chino y Mimi cambiaba la radio buscando alguna nueva canción para poder entretenerse…

Detuvo de pronto la sintonía de una…suspiró al instante y el sólo hecho de que las demás escucharan esa lenta melodía las hizo olvidarse de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, voltearon a la trigueña…

-¡esta canción me encanta! – sonrió Mimi llevándose una aprobación por parte de sus compañeras.

# I wanna be here Eternally…

_ _

_ _

_ _

El comienzo del coro delataba la voz de una mujer y por consiguiente Mimi acompañó a la cantante vocalmente…

_ _

_ _

# Kono mama mitsume aetteitai

_I can feel you close to me_

_Itsumademo sobani wa irarenai_

_Kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

-Mimi canta con demasiada pasión… - murmuró Jun acomodándose en la cama. 

-le debe recordar a alguien – dijo Hikari volviendo al techo. 

-¿a quién? – curioseó ella acercándose a la dueña de la luz -¿lo conozco?. 

-yo no sé…lo saqué por deducción…cada vez que alguien canta con esas ganas debe ser por algo…o alguien. 

-tú debes de saber algo y no lo dices, egoísta – le dijo retornando a su lugar. 

Sora, que tarareaba la balada, leyó su horóscopo y saltó a la página siguiente y se encontró de frente con un test, de esos típicos que aparecen en cada revista _teen. _

-¿qué lees? – preguntó Miyako juntándose al cuerpo de la pelirroja. 

-no mucho… - respondió desinteresada. 

-¿aburridas? – caminó Mimi hacia ellas. La canción había terminado. __

_ _

_ _

-más o menos…

-debimos haber ido a la discoteca de todas formas – dijo Hikari desde el suelo. 

-pero estaríamos solas…los chicos nos protegen. 

-¿protegernos? – preguntó Miyako otra vez – lo único que quieren es ver cual cae primero. 

-eso es verdad – afirmó Yagami. 

-ellos antes de ser nuestros amigos son hombres…y por ende sus hormonas están funcionando con esa mentalidad las 24 horas del día – dijo Sora cerrando la revista. 

-pero, ¿por qué no habrán querido ir? – Mimi desvió los ojos.

-porque después de dos meses realizando la misma salida, se aburrieron – concluyó la pelirroja. 

-pero yo no me aburro –insistió la propietaria del emblema de la pureza.

-porque no estás pensando qué terrible sería terminar la noche sin ninguna conquista a cuestas… - ironizó Miyako – nosotras vamos a divertirnos, a pasar el rato en un lugar más movido. 

-no logro entender a los hombres – suspiró Mimi. 

-es una raza extraña – rió Hikari. 

-pero nos gustan por naturaleza. 

-desgraciadamente… 

Las cinco guardaron silencio.

-¿bebamos algo? – propuso Mimi. Sus amigas le sonrieron aprobando la iniciativa. 

Minutos después dos botellas fueron incorporadas a la habitación que se escondieron bajo la cama, los padres de Mimi podrían llegar y no les gustaría ver licor en el cuarto de su hija. No, no. 

Los vasos fueron llegando de a poco, cada salida significaba dos vasos y el quinto y último llegó por las manos de Hikari. Se acomodaron entre el suelo y la cama. La conversación se veía venir y los hombres eran lo primero en la lista. 

-fui a una cita con Yamato… - Hikari fue la primera en hablar. 

-¿así? – interrogó Mimi aparentemente más interesada que las restantes. 

-estúpido… - cerró sus ojos -¿acaso ninguno valdrá la pena?.

-pero, ¿por qué?. 

-le pregunté que qué pensaba de todo eso.

-¿eso qué? – insistió Tachikawa. 

-la relación en sí de hombre-mujer. 

-¿y? – fue la respuesta de las demás.

-se quedó callado, odio cuando se quedan callados, ¿es que acaso no tienen siquiera una mosca rondándoles el cerebro?, ¿es tan difícil responder a una pregunta así?…se quedan callados con la vista en nada…y si reclamas… - se detuvo Kari – viene la típica respuesta:…

-…¿y qué quieres que piense? – rieron todas al constatar la igualdad. 

-pensamos por nosotras y para colmo, ¡¿por ellos también?!…

Hubo un barullo entre las cinco de algunos minutos. 

-me aburrí y le dije que él y los hombres pensaban 80% sexo, 20% amor… - volvió a detenerse – él de nuevo de quedó callado, o sea, yo esperando media hora más para…

-…y, ¿qué quieres que piense? – sonrieron.

Mimi sonreía a fuerza extrema, ¿cómo poder decirles a las demás que Yamato también le gustaba a ella, tanto o más que a Hikari?. Esa cita no le había gustado desde el momento en que la escuchó por parte de Sora seis días atrás. Pero no podía interferir en la relación… o lo fuese. 

Hasta hace dos semanas estuvo completamente dispuesta a contarles a sus pares sobre aquello, mas ahora…

Además, los acontecimientos y palabras que decía la Yagami eran muy similares, incluso llegando a ser incómodamente parejos a los que algún día le dijo a ella el rubio. 

-ese Yamato – dijo Hikari con cierto dejo de rabia – se me insinuaba demasiadas veces, ¿Por qué será que los hombres tratan tanto de acorralarla a una?, yo no quería nada con él…

-entonces, ¿no te gusta? – preguntó Mimi interesada. 

-o sea, me gusta…pero Yamato, Yamato es un don Juan, aceptémoslo…trata de conquistar a cuanta chica se cruza por sus ojos. Va con su naturaleza. 

-yo creo que no sabe muy bien a donde ir, necesita cariño – trató de defenderlo la Tachikawa. 

-pues mala manera encontró para buscar cariño…

-cambiemos de tema mejor… - pidió Jun al ver a las dos. 

-y ¿de qué podemos hablar?. 

-no sé cualquier cosa…pero no de hombres. 

-¿no de hombres? – Sora estiró sus piernas – vamos, es este el momento justo para decir lo que realmente pensamos de ellos. Hasta creo que la cancelación de la salida fue a propósito. 

-¿a propósito?

-claro, ¿no se dieron cuenta?, ellos no saben mentir. Como era eso de que a Ken se le presentara un desperfecto en el PC. 

-y que todos corrieran tras él… - incluyó Hikari. 

-y que Taichi se sintiera mal al estómago…

-bueno pueden tener algo de razón – murmuró Mimi. 

-¿algo?. 

-no querían ir y punto. Se aburrieron de nosotras. Así de simple – dijo Tachikawa. 

-lo que es yo no seguiré rogando para que nos acompañen, si quieren ir bien y si no bien, también – habló Sora con decisión. 

Las demás le dieron un sí a lo dicho por la pelirroja. 

-ya no es lo mismo de antes…han cambiado – opinó Miyako. 

-se convirtieron en hombres… - suspiró Jun. 

Aquel comentario hizo reír a sus amigas.

-¿cuáles HOMBRES? – rió Hikari – yo sólo veo una reunión de hormonas alborotadas dispuestas a cualquier cosa por una noche de pasión – aquello último lo resaltó sensualmente. 

-bueno es verdad, pero ellos también se enamoran… - los defendió la hermana de Daisuke. 

-sí, lo tenemos claro – dijo Takenouchi – pero a su manera…una extraña manera diría yo…porque cuando se _enamoran _quieren libertad, ¿han escuchado eso de…"Te quiero, pero deseo ser libre"?. O sea "te amo mucho, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con otras chicas a aparte de ti"…

-eso jamás lo he entendido – Mimi apoyó su cabeza entre las manos – si realmente te quisieran no desearían libertad, porque cuando yo amo a alguien sólo quiero estar con él, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mirar a un lado, mis ojos son sólo para él. 

-pero si les dices eso, creen que eres egoísta… - dijo Hikari – para ellos a mayor cantidad de chicas su ego se acumula en cantidades extraordinarias. 

-y quieren siempre llegar más lejos…tener eso que llaman "experiencia" – se burló la pelirroja del grupo. 

Continuaron conversando y le dieron algunos pequeños sorbos a los licores que habían entrado al cuarto. 

-yo…como quisiera encontrar al chico de mis sueños – suspiró Jun abrazando una almohada cercana. 

-es una búsqueda sin fin, hay tanto chico repartido y tan poco con valor real – se quejó Miyako. 

-oh!, pero por favor! – pidió Hikari – no digan eso, que ellos dicen que somos muy cursis. 

-románticas – incluyó Sora. 

-soñadoras – siguió Mimi. 

-y fáciles – terminó Hikari enojada – odio que digan que somos fáciles, lo dicen como en general, como si todas fuésemos iguales. 

-de que hay fáciles las hay – dijo Miyako – como también hay hombres que sólo piensan en sexo. 

-no tienen nada más de qué hablar…

-¡football! – rió Sora. 

-bueno aparte…

-¿Por qué creen que a los chicos les gustan vírgenes? – preguntó de pronto Miyako que hojeaba la revista que dejó la dueña del amor hace rato. 

-¿cómo dices? – contestaron las demás callándose de repente. 

-eso, aquí dice…

-¿las creen ingenuas? – dijo Mimi. 

-yo soy ingenua y no soy virgen – dijo Jun llevándose una avalancha de almohadones sobre si. 

-tu ingenua, claro que sí – se burló Miyako. 

-son una de las tantas cosas que no entenderé de los hombres…

-yo creo que las prefieren vírgenes porque las ven más difíciles, porque si no han tenido nunca nada de nada con ningún hombre… - dijo Sora – es porque son difíciles y eso es algo atractivo para ellos. 

-quizá…

-hey, aquí hay un cuestionario, también – notó la de lentes. 

-y, ¿por qué no nos preguntas?, estamos tan aburridas…

-bien…

-pregunta Nº 1 : ¿Qué es lo primero que le miras a un hombre cuándo pasa a tu lado?.

-los ojos – contestaron todas sin demora. 

-¡eso es típico! – se enojó Miyako – digamos la verdad, al menos sólo hoy, lo que digamos aquí no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes…¿promesa?…

-o.k. promesa. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: bueno este fue nuestro Cap. 

Si algún hombre se sintió ofendido Sorry, pero esto es pura realidad…

Chicas si desean que éstas elegidas respondan algo, sólo dejenme esa pregunta en un review y listo, trataré de responder como toda una mujer, sí?

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.

L o r e – c h a n. 


End file.
